


The „Yuureiyashiki“

by MestariYN



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Banter, Comedy, Halloween, Happy Halloween, Other, Triggers, Weird Plot Shit, halloween party, most of them actually - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:16:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MestariYN/pseuds/MestariYN
Summary: And thus it began; the mysterious midnight banquet. Those whom most living beings feared and hated, beast or monster, saw their eternal loneliness for one night broken. For one night their dreadful cloak of misery was lifted.





	The „Yuureiyashiki“

Once upon a midnight hour sat an old man in his mighty chair, pondering over curious forgotten lore. Rain knocked against the window panes, a flash light illuminating the night every now and then. A thunder rumbled. In the distance, a wolf howled his lonely verse. 

The old man shifted in his mighty chair, casting a glance outside. Two mighty trees stood by the house swaying in the wind. It deprived them of their last brilliant autumn leaves. The wind swept by, whispering to the air and its surrounding in a foreign tongue, never yet understood by any living human being for its words perhaps bore no meaning. 

To any visitor, the house was tall, made from large stones that had an ancient yet rough feel. Climber Plants grew up the house like endless fingers, gripping and grasping, reaching for a little light of the sun that was seldomly admitted to such a desolate place. A few potted plants lay next the royal door, once there for neat presentation, now withered and grey. 

The man moved in his mighty chair once more and stood. Peering into the rainy darkness, he began to imagine sceneries no mortal ever dared to imagine. The silence remained unbroken but then –

Bong. 

The first chime echoed throughout the house as though a voice pierced into ones skull.

Bong.

The tall wooden clock had come alive. Its ticking heartbeat, and the mechanical gears breathed as they slid against one another. Like a singer loved to sing, it loved to chime, celebrating with a chorus of bells and dramatic enumeration of each hour of the day.

And before the last eerie chime died in the wide halls of the house, a silhouette appeared at the iron gate. A second followed. Lanterns danced along the path. Carrying on up the path, more and more silhouettes materialized out of nowhere. 

A smile tugged the man’s lips upwards, as he turned. The chamber door opened, and the candle flames flickered, he embarked on his journey to the royal front door. The candles washed the corridor in their eerie glow. The bunch of keys in his hands rattled.

A knock on the door, breaking the hitherto unbroken silence. The man unlocked the door, and open they swung, revealing to the host the most peculiar sort of guests. A scarecrow and a werewolf; a vampire and a trickster. A witch adjusting her hat whilst the master of puppets gazed lovingly at his marionettes. 

Spreading his arms, the man spoke and his voice bore honour and might. “Welcome, my friends. Welcome. Long has it been. I have been waiting for your arrival since the sun set. Come in, come in.”

None could help but agreeing that there had never been a human being blessed with seeing a more diverse company entering through the front door. Shadows lengthened and crept like tentacles across the floor, pirouetted along the stone wall. Their united footsteps whispered across the floorboard. After a few moments later, the front door clicked back into the lock.

A majestic chandelier hung from the ceiling like the bejewelled corpse of a giant spider, lighting the room.

All the while his guests filled the chamber, the old man remained at the door, waiting and watching. 

“You never fail to impress a guest, do you not?” said a fellow man with a tiny beard at the bottom of his chin and an ominous hat on this head; raven feathers sticking out here and there. 

“I did not attempt to impress you.” Responded the other. “Yet I feel honoured upon hearig your compliments.”

“It was not meant as a compliment.”

“I take it as one.”

A monstrous creature, more bird than men appeared at their side. “Are you already picking a fight?” 

“Shut it.” Said the men with the beard, swinging at him. Yet the monstrous bird used one of its large wings as a shield.

“My my.” Said the host. “That is not how one ought to treat his only grandson, now don’t you think so, Ikkei?”

Ukai Sr. eyes flashed and his face blazed. Yet before he managed to utter another word, his grandson, Keishin Ukai, extended his own hand. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Nekomata-sensei.” Nekomata shook his hand. “We are looking forward to this year’s party.”

While the three continued to exchange their pleasantries for another moment, other guests had already engaged themselves in ardent conversation. 

“There is my Semisemi.” Exclaimed a man of bright red hair, with eyebrows of a corresponding colour. “And his puppets. Are you still playing with them?”

Eita Semi turned, sending two of his puppets forwards. Satori stopped; another step and he would lose his eyes to the naked blades of the puppets. 

“Is that how you greet your longtime friend?”

“I don’t seem to recall that we are on such friendly terms.” Eita retorted, to which the clown merely responded. “Olololo?”

When the puppets returned to their master, Satori gave the room a quick once-over: “I love that we don’t have to dress up for this merry occasion.”

“What would you dress up if you had to?”

“Dunno…” he shrugged,”… perhaps as a human?”

“That’s an odious thought indeed.”

“Though the pudding head’s costume seems rather uncomfortable.”

“I can’t say he looks bad,” Eita said, looking at the mummy. “I have worn worse.”

“Indeed.” 

Eita’s words were drowned in an excited shout by a tall silver-haired zombie. “Kenma-san! Kenma-san! Kenma! Kenma-saaaan!”

To claim that the pudding head mummy looked shocked would be a grave understatement for he began to squint for any door that would help him escape that blaring zombie. Yet, being born and gifted with long legs, he outran the poor soul and stopped him. “Kenma-san!”

“Hi… Lev.” Kenma murmured, barely lifting his head. Standing at nearly 6 and a half foot, Lev was among the tallest in that sinister chamber. 

“Kenma-san! Can you see me?”

“Barely, but enough to recognize you.”

“You should cut your hair then.” Lev opined.

“I feel anxious if my field of vision is too wide; so I can't cut my hair.”

“That’s a shame.” Lev shrugged ,”because you would’ve surely noticed something.”

“And that would be…?” Kenma sighed.

“I grew two millimetres!" he yelled, jumping. Yet his boiling excitement was cut short due to some angry hiss behind or, well in his case, beneath him. An angry cat, glaring at him, revealing her long claws and bloody teeth and ready to attack, moved aside. “You tall idiot.” Yaku snarled. 

“Oh, Yaku-san!” Lev cheered. “You’re here as well. How wonderful that is!”

“It would have been wonderful if you had not nearly stepped on me.”

“Sorry,” Lev said. “But I could not see you down there. But you’ve grown since the last-“ His words were torn from his mouth when the cat took a furious jump. Moments later, a brown cat hang from his fingers, unwilling to let go of them. 

“There’s no point in saving him.” Spoke another man, approaching the cheerful lot of them. Taking off his rusty helmet, thick eyebrows and a Mohawk that appeared to have been dyed blond centuries ago, served to complement his intimidating demeanor. 

“Yamamoto-senpai!” Lev cried. “Help me.”

“Nah.” Yamamoto shook his head. “His claws and teeth can pierce through my armor.”

“It’s rusty anyhow.” Kenma deadpanned.

“Got a problem there, ha?” Yamamoto yelled. 

“Hora hora hora… if that isn’t the City boy Alliance.” A monk joined the merry gathering. A Pinocchio, or perhaps its evil twin brother, followed. 

„Oh, Ryu! Yū!“ Yamamoto exclaimed, his recent anger evaporating like steam in the air. “There you are!”

“Thank you for the opportunity to join you.” Tanaka spoke with an infinite air of wisdom – that perhaps not quite existed. But the face changed and the monk hugged the knight. “How’s life been?”

“We should be on our guard.” Yamamoto said, face gravely serious.

“You are quite right.” Little Nishinoya spoke. “I have not seen her yet.”

“Neither have I.” Tanaka said. Yamamoto nodded.

“Don’t you dare let any of them try to us this opportunity to get closer to Kiyoko-san.” Nishinoya bellowed. 

“As you wish!” The monk and the knight bowed, forgetting the other three men who stood there in utter confusion. The cat in the meanwhile let go off Lev’s finger.

No sooner had the three of them vowed to do their utmost to protect Kiyoko, had a terrifyingly beautiful woman in a long Kimono entered the chamber. Manipulating small fire-breathing spiders, Kiyoko, the one person her squad wished to protect at the cost of their eternal death, was perhaps in no need of protection.

Beside her, a light grey haired ghost and short dark haired man, wearing an old tailcoat were engaged in some trivial banter when the ghost spotted the monk. “Oh, there they are!”

“Sugawara-san! Sawamura-san!” Nishinoya cried out. 

“Wonderful to see you all.” Said Sugawara upon approaching them. 

“And look,” Sawamura continued, “we have found some more for our happy reunion.”

“Tch.” The gravedigger snorted.

“Hey there, show some more respect towards your senpais, Tsukishima.” Tanaka growled. A simple nod at the scarecrow standing next to Tsukishima was enough to acknowledge Yamaguchi’s presence. 

The momentary awkward silence was then broken by a young blond witch. “Here you are!”

“Yachi!” Tanaka and Nishinoya yelled in unison. Meanwhile, since the arrival of the others, Yamamoto had gone silent; but without delay, he too joined his friends in the cheerful enthusiasm that caused Yachi’s arrival. A few pleasantries were exchanged, before Yamaguchi said: “Where is your broom?”

“Not every witch requires one to fly.” Yachi answered. 

“She has acrophobia.” Tsukishima deadpanned. 

“Thank you for spelling the news.” Yachi said, shooting a death glare that would have silenced any living human being to the mark. But Tsukishima proved to be the infamous exception, for he was already dead, condemned to digging graves for enteral years. 

“By the way, has anyone seen Kageyama and Hinata?”

“We did, didn’t we, Tsukki?” Yamaguchi said, looking at his friend. 

Tsukishima shrugged. “The Simpleton Idiot and his Highness were in a feverish battle as to whom enters the chamber first. But it appears now they’re the last ones to enter.”

“That sounds like them.” Sawamura grunted. 

“You Dumbass.” Kageyama’s voice echoed throughout the room, causing some of the guests to turn their heads. 

“Call me whatever you want.” Hinata screamed in return. “But you lost.”

“As if I would ever lose to someone who can merely scream.”

“But it worked.” 

“It did not.”

“It did.”

“Idiots.” Sawamura shouted. “Calm down at once.”

“His Highness seems to be angry.” Tsukishima examined with a dry smirk.

“Oh, do shut up, will you?” Sugawara hissed.

“My my my,” said another voice, his footsteps whispering across floor, “fancy meeting you here. It has been a while, has it not, my dear Tobio-chan?”

“The Grand King.” Hinata exclaimed, pointing at the attractive vampire crossing the room. A floorboard creaked under the feet of his companion – a werewolf.

Kageyama arched an eyebrow, acknowledging only the werewolf. 

“Mean.” Oikawa hissed, turning towards his companion. “Did you see that, Iwa-chan? My friendly approach was not even acknowledged by this simple-minded brat.”

“Hearing you say friendly makes my fur stand on end.” Iwaizumi growled.

“Mean. Why are you so mean to me, Iwa-chan.”

“Shut it, Trashykawa.”

“Centuries have passed and you still call me that?”

“Shittykawa.”

“No need to use other insults!”

“And I thought our Hinata here is being the noisy one.” Sugawara sighed.

“We’re not noisy.” Oikawa said. “We’re discussing.”

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. “In other words, we’re noisy.”

“Are you now on my side or not?” Oikawa cried. 

“Side?” The werewolf repeated. “I did not know we had agreed on such things.” 

“We did.” Oikawa reassured. “I think it must have been around 1650. You remember, the village in the mist that had cornered you?”

“I do not recall all the details of this incident but I do not remember agreeing to such nonsense.”

“Now you’re even calling it nonsense.” The vampire huffed. “If you have no brain to use, you’re only go to hurt your head.”

“What was that?” Iwaizumi bared his deadly teeth. 

“Anyhow!” Sawamura said, clapping his hands. “You guys better not fight over such… such…”

“…such important memories.” Sugawara chipped in.

“Exactly.” 

“It looks anyway as if the doors to the banquet hall are to be opened.” Yachi said.

“We better get going then.” Hinata cheered, storming forward. Kageyama followed swiftly, showering the screamhead in a never ending stream of insults.

Yamaguchi who had been observing Oikawa’s skin for a while, now approached the man in question. “Excuse me, but do you always look this pale?” He asked.

Oikawa shook a dismissive hand. “I’d love to sunbath every now and then, but it appears the sun light is no friend of mine.”

“Not even the sun itself wants to be friends with you. Must be horrible.” Tsukishima mocked. 

As they proceeded towards the door on the other end of the chamber, Hinata, who was running – or perhaps escaping the spells of a mad warlock, came to an abrupt halt when spotting a shadow. The intimidating shadow was a mighty figure indeed and even the bravest men would have tried to escape upon seeing him. However, the shadow, now seeing Hinata himself, greeted him by bowing respectfully. A manner which the much smaller screamhead mirrored without a moment of hesitation. 

A Bubak stepped next to the shadow. “Aone, what ar- oh.” Upon noticing Hinata, a strange smile tugged at the corner of Futakuchi’s lips. “And since you’re here, I suspect the rest isn’t too far off.”

He was proven right, as Sawamura and the rest of his happy company arrived on the scene. Via a short nod, Futakuchi acknowledged the presence of most of them while shaking the hands of Sawamura and Oikawa, respectively. 

But without delay, their gathering increased by yet another member. An extremely energetic Wendigo with both ears and his tongue pierced, jumped out of nowhere. He of course first took note of Kiyoko, before turning towards Sawamura. “Oh, hi there!” A short laugh escaped his throat. “Thought you wouldn’t the join the fun.”

“Proved you wrong yet again.” Sawamura grimaced. 

“Looks like, yeah.” Terushima said, before glimpsing at Futakuchi and Aone. “I know these guys. Aren’t you… ah, damn it… I can’t remember.”

“Another one who seems to have a dysfunctional brain.” Oikawa muttered another his breath. The dark glare being sent his way by an angry werewolf was carefully ignored. 

“But we do remember you, don’t we, Aone?” 

The tall shadow nodded. 

“Really?” Terushima laughed. “Everyone does of course.”

“You look good.” Futakuchi said. 

“I know, right?”

“Have you changed your diet?” Futakuchi deadpanned. 

But the attention shifted to a round object moving, or rolling to be more precise, towards them. The flat-topped angular head with bolts on his neck came to stop near Oikawa. Recognizing the face, the latter shrieked. 

“Has someone seen the rest of me?” Ushijima asked. No one answered.

Before long, a disturbing creak reverberated. The mighty door at the end of the hall began to move. Its paint was flaking, revealing previous coats of crimson. It whined inwards on its hinges.

“Ladies and Gentleman.” Nekomata’s voice sounded throughout the chamber. “I would like to invite you to proceed to the diner chamber.”

“Hey hey hey!” Someone bellowed from the far end of the chamber. “Finally. I was starving. Akaaashi, we better get going.” A Trickster with a muscular build came running towards the door like a wind, followed by a pretty angel of the dead. 

Upon reaching the door, a clown turned his face. “Well well well, if that isn’t Bokuto Koutarou” Satori hummed. 

Bokuto arched a brow. “But it’s me.”

“Wh- no! It’s an exp-“ 

“No, your foul tricks won’t work on me.” Bokuto said, pushing past the man. 

“But-“ Satori began. Eita said, “You better leave it.”, before picking up Ushijima’s head. 

Meanwhile, at the door, Ukai Sr. looked at the flaking paint as well as scrutinizing the broken glass of a nearby window. Nekomata, who had followed his eyes, waved a hand, sighing. “Oh I know, I’ve been meaning to get around to fixing that window, but you see I’ve just been so busy.”

“You’ve lived here since 1699.”

“Like I said: I have been busy.” 

A creak of the floorboard put an end to their discussion. The woman in a waterfall of white satin walked past them, glancing around the dining chamber. “Look how marvellous this room looks. So much dust.” She wept. “And look… some blood as though someone has just been slaughtered... and drowned in their own blood.” 

“Actually, we had just yesterday a minor incident here.” Nekomata detailed.

“How wonderful.” Alisa’s tears ran down her cheeks in an endless stream. “Absolutely wonderful.” And then she burst into tears – though she had been crying ever since she had stepped over the threshold, more tears than humanly possible pearled down her cheeks. “Lyovochka!”

The gigantic zombie turned. “Alisa!” 

“Oh brother.” 

“Oh sister.”

“Oh god.” Yaku hissed, rolling his eyes in an exaggerated display of disapproval. Kenma made himself small and disappeared; he could not stand so much affection being shown. 

Yet, while the zombie and the weeping woman greeted each other, Nishinoya, who had since come to observe the chamber, noticed a man in a white nightgown, his face hiding behind soaking wet brown hair. He stood there near the window, seemingly unsure as to whether join the lot of them or standing quietly outside of the ring of people. 

“Asahi!!” Nishinoya yelled. Asahi, now being the centre of everyone’s attention for a moment, began to back up against the wall.

“Hi there…” Said a lazy voice that seemed to come out of the wall. “… you’re blocking my vision.”

“Oh!” Asahi shrieked, turning round. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I didn-“

But no one was there. In fact, a crack in wall was the only thing worth mentioning. But behind that crack… the silhouette of a girl could be seen. Barely there. 

Meanwhile, Nishinoya had now reached Asahi. “What’re you looking at?”

“I think he’s looking at me.” The girl said. 

“Y-you startled me.” Asahi stuttered. 

“C’mon!” Nishinoya elbowed the other. “Why are you scared? She did not do anything wrong, right?”

“No…” 

“B-but…” Asahi began, but Nishinoya cut him off. “No. I won’t be hearing another but. You should come join us. Everybody is waiting for you.” He gestured vaguely at the merry gathering of people – or monsters. 

“You- you don’t mind?”

“Oh sure.” Said the girl sleepy. 

“Hey hey hey!” Bokuto approached now the crack in the wall. “If that isn’t Yukie! How’re you doing in there?” 

“Splendid.” Yukie answered, watching an excited Nishinoya dragging a hesitant Asahi towards their friends. “Oh, hello Akaashi.”

“Good evening Yukie-san.” Akaashi greeted.

And while the three of them set about exchanging pleasantries, continuing with a light chat as only old friends could, a Rokurokuki, wearing a long robe that exposed her midriff and cleavage, walked right through the crowd and towards the monk. 

“If that isn’t my little brother.” Saeko bellowed, before a loud laugh escaped her widely parted mouth. Like her brother, Saeko was famous for her loud and hot temper and any men would run away from her, even back in her school days when she had only hung out with the bad kids. 

“I haven’t seen you in ages!”

“Well... that’s easy to explain.” Tanaka said. “We lived in different parts of Japan.”

“But that little orange there,” she gestured at Hinata, “lived in Brazil and still managed to come to my birthday party.”

“Traitor.” Tanaka hissed.

Meanwhile, most of the guests had by now entered to diner chamber. Lit in an ominous light, the large tables on either side of the wall had so much food and drinks to offer that no one had to fear going home with a half full stomach. And Nekomata had made sure that everything was prepared with utmost care: boiled human eyes with mash potatoes; brain in a decent red wine sauce; liver-omelet with all sorts of marmalade; rice topped with fried testicles and much more.

And of course, it would not be Nekomata if he hadn’t made sure that there would also be a vegetarian buffet of the same splendour, variety and size. 

Two of the present guests, namely Kuguri the Ripper and Sakusa the hangman had helped Nekomata in providing most of the exquisite cuisine.

The two men stood now at the buffet, looking for some decent drink. Sakusa yawned.

“Are you alright?” Kuguri asked. “It seems as if you didn’t sleep at all for the last few years.” 

“I got a solid three months. Not consecutively but it’s enough.” Sakusa answered. “You’re not even that blurry to me tonight.” 

Kuguri sighed. 

“What’s the matter?”

“Seeing all this food always reminds that I am not even getting paid for this.”

“But I thought you loved doing it?”

“Sure, but I have been doing it since 1887. Or was it 1878? Ghosh, I need a break.”

“Don’t we all need a break sometimes?” Sakusa exhaled before yawning again.

“If you want a break..,” began a foreign voice behind them.

“… then you have time...” Continued another menacing voice. 

“… to come and play with us.” They spoke now in unison. Kuguri and Sakusa turned and locked eyes with the infamous Miya twins. Neither side looked genuinely surprised to see the other side. 

“Come and play with us.” They said again. But Sakusa shook his head. “Nah, I’m thirsty. And Kug’s hungry.”

Osamu rolled his head to the side. “When you're hungry, and you eat a small mouthful of something...it makes you even hungrier.”

“That’s why it’s better to eat now.” Sakusa answered patiently. 

Atsumu cocked his head. “He’s right, ‘Samu. But… perhaps he isn’t hungry? Perhaps he is only a little afraid of playing our game.”

Sakusa rose an eyebrow. 

“What? Did I say something wrong?” Atsumu said. “Heh heh..." 

“Go and find someone else to play with you.” Spoke Kuguri firmly. 

The twins exchanged a quick glance, before Osamu waved a dismissive hand. “Come, ‘Tsumu, let’s find someone else to play.”

The last guests to enter the dining chamber were a man that closely resembled a snake; he had a small build, thin face, short eyebrows, and slanted eyes. His girlfriend, the bewitching Yuki-Onna Mika followed, holding his hand. 

“Where have you been the last seven decades, dear?” Mika said. Her voice held a mild undertone of rebuke. In the wake of each step, cold water dripped from the ceiling. Upon touching her body, it froze and broke, its beauty reduced to nothing but a fleeting memory. 

“Hunting.” Daishou answered, meeting her eyes.

“Who?”

“Innocent children.”

“How quaint.”

But before Daishou managed to utter another word, a tall and lean man with broad shoulders, well-built arms, and a muscular frame materialized beside him. A gust of wind blew out a few candle flames nearby. “Sorry, for being late… couldn’t get- oho ho ho!”

Daishou’s - already narrow eyes - narrowed. “The Rooster-hair bastard.”

“What happened to your nose?” Kuroo sneered, a wide grin plastering his face. 

“I turned it in for a longer tongue.” Daishou hissed, presenting his deadly weapon. 

“It makes you look outrageously odd…” Kuroo mocked. “An insult to any decent snake… if there are any decent snakes.”

“Says the one whose horns are barely seen in the pathetically wild mane.”

“Jealous?”

“Not in the least.”

“Guys…” Mika sighed.

“Oh, Mika-chan.” Kuroo said. “Long time no see.”

“Good evening.” Mika’s polite answer drew Daishou’s attention towards her. A notion which failed to go amiss. Kuroo laughed. “Your girlfriend should teach you some manners.” And with that remark, Kuroo proceeded, not a moment hesitating in his stride. In the light of the many candles, his frame casted a faint shadow on the floor.

And thus it began; the mysterious midnight banquet. Those whom most living beings feared and hated, beast or monster, saw their eternal loneliness for one night broken. For one night their dreadful cloak of misery was lifted. The wall clock kept ticking. Shadows danced across the walls. Outside, the wolf sang its song. The rain subsided. The windows soon admitted a sliver of light. Moonlight painted the landscape. 

While some had come to admiring the gilded mirrors on walls - its frames were dusty and the light that shone off them showed years of flecks of dirt – others had used the time to fill their plates. Many of them stood in small groups, exchanging the latest news or narrating past events. 

“Can someone tell me the latest news?” Satori said. “Has the human race gone extinct?” 

“No, they are still around.” Mika answered. 

“But they are perhaps going to be soon..?” Shimizu opined. 

“It will be so peaceful again. Imagine all the things we could do again.” Satori spoke, voice thick with dreams. 

“Every 10 years or so for some. Yes, a very delightful perspective indeed.” Eita deadpanned. 

Nearby, Ukai fed his crows. “Albert has started picking out people’s eyes.” Ukai said, booming with pride and a tear in the corner of his eyes. “They grow up so quick.”

“They do so, indeed.” Nekomata confirmed. 

Next to them, an animated conversation was in progress. 

“Tiresome… the last few years have been so tiresome.” Oikawa sighed. “The church wants to see me dead - as usual. Of course their attempts have failed miserably… but it’s starts to bore me.”

“They have been wanting you to be dead for nearly 400 years anyway.” Iwaizumi arched a brow. 

“If the church doesn’t want you to be dead, you have not lived at all.” Kuroo grinned.

“My words, Kuro-chan.” 

“But we’re practically dead anyway.” Bokuto shrugged. 

“Practically yes, but physically?” Oikawa shook his head. “NO.”

“Tanaka is among the few ones who were successfully executed by the church, right?” Sawamura glanced at the monk beside him. 

“Yes, indeed.” Tanaka said, voice filled with sorrow. 

“What did you do?” Akaashi inquired. 

“I liked children very much.” Tanaka answered with a sigh. 

A moment of silence ensued, before Oikawa cleared his throat and pointed at Kuroo’s long cloak. “That wasn’t in when I was a bit younger.” He commented. 

“Sure, it has only been 125 years since you have last been to London’s fashion week.” Kuroo sneered, rising an eyebrow.

In the meantime, on the other side of the chamber, Tsukishima stood in the shadow of a pillar. Observing the merry gathering from the distance, a resigned sigh pushed past his chapped lips. His only alliance seemed to have abandoned him, for he stood there with Yachi, chatting and laughing. 

A ghost glided over the floorboards towards the gravedigger. 

“Tsukishima.” Sugawara said kindly. “What are you doing here?”

“Watching.”

Sugawara frowned at the curt remark – or he surely would have done so but no one had ever heard of ghosts frowning at someone. A trait or habit reserved for the living only. 

“But it would surely be more fun when you join them.” Sugawara opined. 

“I hate monsters.” Tsukishima said. 

“That’s not nice. Have you met every single one of them?”

“I met y- enough of them.”

“But not all of them.” Sugawara argued firmly. Tsukishima looked at the ghost for a split second. It was perhaps best to not object Sugawara’s words for he could become quite a disastrous force to be dealt with. He therefore complied, leaving the safety of the pillars shadow and joining Yamaguchi and Yachi in their silly chat. 

Not too far off stood Daishou together with Futakuchi and Saeko, discussing tonight’s cuisine. “Rather splendid, isn’t it?” Daishou said.

“If Nekomata is the host, the taste will linger on your tongue for many years to come.” Saeko answered, nipping at her bloody glass. 

“Perhaps it erases the taste of animal meat on mine.” Futakuchi sighed. “I had a terrible week, even had to force myself to prey on a poor animal…”

“Oh shit, I can imagine how desperate you must have been to commit to such a grim act!” Saeko cried out. 

“I ate animal meat once. Worst decision of my life.” At that point Daishou produced a strange noise in disgust, presumably haunted by the memories of that repulsive episode of his life. 

A knock on the door drew everyone’s attention. A soft tapping, sounding throughout the house. A tapping similar to a pounding heart, gentle in its beat and faint in its echo. Some late visitor perhaps entreating entrance at the front door. Seeking refuge or shelter from the autumn’s chill. 

Nekomata turned on his heels and left the dining chamber; and in his shadow followed a demon, a vampire, a werewolf, a wendigo and a weeping woman. Their steps hushed across the floor. The keys in Nekomata’s hand rattled. No words were exchanged in the duration of their journey through the chamber and corridor towards the front door. Nekomata’s calm demeanor betrayed no excitement or whatsoever; his companions however were devoured by the sheer anticipation of what the door may reveal once opened. Another guest? A visitor who perhaps lost his path? 

Upon reaching the front door, Nekomata unlocked it and with a shrill squeal it swung wide open. And-

“Trick or Treat!”

“Oh Iwa-chan, look. Children.” Oikawa glanced at the little group of children, their costumes mirroring some of the guest’s very skin: a ghost, a knight, a witch, a clown and a vampire. “Aren’t they lovely?” The brunette’s tongue played along his lips.

“No, you won’t be drinking.” Iwaizumi hissed. “You already had seven glasses.”

“But it’s right there. It’s free. I don’t even have to go hunting.” Oikawa whined.

“No blood for you.”

“Hear hear.” Kuroo sneered beside them. “Has our werewolf become a little soft at heart?”

“Look at these poor innocent eyes.” Alisa wept. “Just look at them!”

“Look at their short legs.” Terushima snickered. “Short… so delicccciously short.”

“You have some cool costumes, sirs and madam.” Said one of the children – the knight to be precise. 

“Co-costume?” Terushima repeated, taken aback.

A dry laugh escaped Kuroo’s throat. “So do you guys.”

“Thank you sir!” The children bowed. 

“My my.” Nekomata spoke softly. “So you were the ones tapping on my door. Yet not entrance were you entreating, only sweets were you seeking.”

“Seeking it with an admirable amount of good manner.” Alisa cried out. 

“Indeed.” Nekomata said. “But does this justify the amount of sweets they might ask for?”

“Absolutely.” Alisa sniveled. “It does.”

“Right then.” A smile tugged at the old man’s lips. “Where shall I put your reward?”

The young witch with curiously orange hair stepped forward: “Please, in here.” Extending her short arms, she offered a pot. Nekomata took it and returned it within the blink of an eye. The pot was now full, nearly overflowing with all types of sweets. 

The children made big eyes. “Oooooh…”

“That is too much.” Alisa cried out, turned and ran back towards the dining chamber.

“May this satisfy your needs?” Nekomata asked. 

“Yes, sir.” They answered. “Thank you, sir.”

“Well then, you should be going now. And beware of the monsters out there.” A strange gleam appeared in Nekomata’s eyes. 

“We will fight them if we see them.” The young knight showed his short blade. Then he turned and the merry little group left, laughing and cheering. And soon their steps and voices were swallowed again by the night. 

The front door clicked back into its lock.

“What a lively group.” Nekomata turned, leading them back to the chamber. 

“Pity though that we could not satisfy our needs.” Terushima sighed.

“Pity shall be bestowed upon you if you tried to satisfy your needs in front of my eyes.” Nekomata said quietly. Everybody’s skin crawled. An invisible force or weight seemed to press against their chest, robbing them of breath.

“Y-yes sir.” Terushima gulped. 

“Good.” Nekomata said. The weight lifted off their chest. 

In the meantime, having set about looking for some poor fellow to play with, the twins had become acquainted with Yukie, the girl behind the crack.

“What are you doing there?” asked Atsumu.

“I am waiting for someone to play hide-and-seek.” Yukie drawled. 

“Not quite successful, huh?” Osamu quizzed. 

“The children have gone to bed early.”

“What a misery.” The twins sighed. 

The party continued unbroken and undisturbed. The foul air was filled with ardent conversation, breaking the ominous silence the house usually found itself enveloped in. No one however had noticed the absence of two guests; too busy were they conversing with friends of old times. 

A floorboard creaked under Kuroo’s feet. Alone he stood at the window in an abandoned chamber on the first floor. A bit of starlight was admitted through the black curtains. The single candle stained the room in a wraithlike scenery, with shadows dancing along the grey walls. Each of the dying flowers wrought its ghost upon the floor. 

Kuroo inhaled deeply. The rustling of each curtain thrilled him. It filled him with fantastic terror scarcely felt before - for it served to set his nerves on edge. To still the beating of his heart, he peered outside. 

But before long, steps whispered across the floor outside. The door swished open, causing the flame of the candle to flicker. Kuroo turned. In the light of the candle, a pretty man casted a fleeting shadow on the floor. 

A smile played its way onto the demon’s lips. “Good evening.”

“We saw each other already, Kuroo-san.” Akaashi deadpanned.

But Kuroo’s playful smirk did not falter. “But we did not manage greet one another.”

Akaashi rolled his eyes. “You sure are a pain-in-the-ass.”

“Yet you loved it every single time.” Kuroo teased. 

“Well… “ Akaashi said, a faint blush dyeing the tips of his ears. Upon noticing, Kuroo moved to lean against the window board, folding his arms. 

“Are you nervous?”

“I'm not nervous.”

“But you seem a bit tense.” 

“When you are around, one can never know what to expect.” 

“How rude.” Kuroo pressed his right hand against his chest, feigning hurt. “How cruel you wield your words.”

“Why? I doubt that I said something offending.” Akaashi snorted. 

A short silence ensued before Kuroo spoke again: “For someone who has been dead for centuries, you still make my heart flutter.”

“I take that as compliment.” Akaashi uttered sternly, but Kuroo could see him gulping down. Then he schooled his features. “What are you planning?”

“Do I look like someone who is always plan-“

“Yes.” Akaashi cut him off. 

“Maybe I am…” Kuroo snickered. “Maybe I am in fact planning something.”

Akaashi gulped down once more. “Ah, shit,” he seethed under his teeth, but not quiet enough for Kuroo to ignore. 

“Come now… Keiji.” Kuroo sang, “such words ought not to be uttered.” 

Akaashi huffed out a sigh. “I wonder why I came up here.”

“I do not know. Perhaps you possess the courtesy to enlighten me?”

“I do not believe that you need enlightenment.” Akaashi countered. Albeit his voice remained sharp as a blade, his eyes betrayed the angle’s confidence. 

Silence fell between them. This time it was Akaashi who broke it.” Perhaps I think of you as a little better than I would like to admit.” 

“What, you think I’m nice?” Kuroo arched an eyebrow.

“I know… It baffles me, too.”

Kuroo stayed without an answer, too gentle in the way he then pulled Akaashi by the sleeves. There was a lightness in the grip, all sparse in affection. Akaashi stared up at him, bewildered. 

Another moment of silence before Akaashi then felt cold chapped lips against his own leaving him no room to move or push away.

It lasted for a second or two. 

A floorboard creaked. 

The door swung open.

“Aka-chan, where have yo- oh!” Oikawa stopped midsentence. Akaashi moved backwards, leaving an angry Kuroo sending deadly glares towards the intruder. 

“Oh! My! God!” Oikawa breathed, turning on his heels. “I didn’t see anything. No, I didn’t. Don’t even know you. Who are you anyway…? Where’s Aka-chan?”

But a flustered Akaashi left the room in a rush, abandoning Kuroo, only to nearly overrun Iwaizumi who now entered the room. “Sorry.” He muttered, disappearing out of their sight. 

“Yo, Trashy Kawa, what did you do?” The werewolf growled. 

“Nothing.” Oikawa waved a hand. “I really did not me-“

“No, he did not.” Kuroo spoke quietly. The coldness in his voice was palpable, piercing through them like knives. He moved from his place towards the door and left them for good. 

Silence. Then…

“Oh my god, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa whispered, barely controlled excitement leaking through. “I didn’t know… who would have thought, I mean… did you know that these guys… seriously, I did not know at all.”

“Speak words I can understand.” Iwaizumi hissed, elbowing his friend. 

“Ah, Iwa-chan.” A whimper of pain escaped his throat. “I didn’t know that Kuro-chan and Aka-chan might be a thing.”

Iwaizumi frowned. “I thought Akaashi would hate…”

“No, I don’t think so. The rumour that I started says otherwise.” Oikawa glanced around the corner and down the corridor whereto the men in question had disappeared. 

Then he sighed. “I haven’t had a kiss or sex for literal ages.” 

Iwaizumi pushed past him. “That’s not my problem.”

“Mean, Iwa-chan. Mean!”

With their usual banter ensuing, the two friends walked back to the party. Nekomata and Ukai Sr. stood by one of the large tables, when other knock saw Nekomata glaring at the front door.

“Who on earth…” He murmured. A few seconds later, the door opened with a squeal and presented him two man in uniform. 

“Good evening officers.” Nekomata says. “How can I help you?”

“Worried neighbours informed us of disturbing noises.”

“Disturbing noises?”

“Disturbing noises.” Confirmed the officer.

“What could that be at such an odd hour?”

“Well… “ the officer looks at his colleague for a split second. “Some of it sounded – according to the offended neighbours – rather unusual. Almost demonic.” 

“I beg your pardon?”

“It sounded as though you have some obscure party going on.” The other, younger officer chipped in nervously. His skin crawled upon having Nekomata’s attention shift towards him. 

“I see.” Nekomata whispered. “Well, if such is the case, I do apologise but I can assure that no noise of such kind has been produced within my four walls. Not tonight nor any night before.”

“Is that all there is to it?” The officer’s heart thudded louder and louder.

“Should be there be to it?” Nekomata says. “Unless you wish to search my house and find the ominous source that my neighbours have been referring to.” 

The two officers looked at the tall house, at the climber plants that grew up the house like endless fingers, noticing the few potted plants that lay next the royal door, withered and grey. Faint voices reached their ears. A ball of terror formed in their stomach. Cold sweat trickled down their sides. 

“No, no. I think we do not wish to disturb you further than necessary.”

“I could offer you some exquisite drinks.”

“We’re on duty.” 

“That is a pity.”

The officers waited, but Nekomata looked not in the slightest cornered. Rather, his bewitching smile seemed to draw them closer to him. Cold sweat glued the shirt now to their back. A weight seemed to press on their chest, robbing them of breath.

“Anyhow,” the older officer says, “we’ll be going now.”

“What an excellent plan. I wish you a wonderful night.” Nekomata bows. “Beware of some ominous activity.”

Not knowing what to make of this remark, the officers retreated to the car. Nekomata’s eyes never left them. 

The officer’s boots scrunched on the navel. 

The rest of the night became nothing but a blur, filled with more chatting, eating, even dancing on a few occasion. Ushijima spent most of the night locating his body, while Yukie and the twins waited for someone to play with them. Tanaka, Nishinoya and Yamamoto – despite not being needed – kept a watchful eye on Shimizu. Sakusa had fallen asleep at some point, with Kuguri and Yaku keeping him company. 

Hinata and Kageyama as well as Oikawa and Iwaizumi filled the remaining hours with a lot of banter and bickering, much to the disapproval of Sawamura and Sugawara. And at some point, Bokuto took his friend to the side. 

“You know, Akaaashi, I am not sure whether you like him or not.” Bokuto whispered, gesturing at Kuroo in the crowd. 

“It’s courageous to assume that I would ever come to like him anyway.” Akaashi said, albeit a little too airily. 

“Whatever you say.” Bokuto shrugged.

“Was that the most inspiring thing you could muster?”

“No.” Bokuto shook his head. “Don’t work, cheat. That’s what my father used to say. Changed my life.”

When the clock announced five in the morning, the party began to abandon the diner chamber and moveed towards the front door. Nekomata shook many a hand, exchanging last pleasantries and sharing a laughter or two. 

“What a merry night that was.” Ukai senior commented, gripping the old fellow’s hand. “Right?”

Ukai Sr. grunted some inaudible words. 

“I take that as a yes.” Nekomata teased, shaking now hands with the old pirate.

“Always a wonderful night to experience.” Sawamura chipped in from the side. “Almost paranormally good.”

“Though we are all a paranormal experience.” Kuroo snickered as he passed them. 

And soon the pleasant company had left Nekomata’s ground, leaving the house to fall silent again. And the old man, not flitting, stood still under the mighty doorframe, peering into the night. The lonely lantern light streaming over him threw his shadow on the floor; and from that shadow that lay floating on the floor, rose a man of similar height and frame. 

“We did well.”

“We did.”

Footsteps whispered across the floor, the front door clicked back into the lock. 

Then a laugh filled the house that was soon joined by a second.

The house came alive once more.

Always and evermore.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been 84 years...  
Happy Halloween everyone! ^-^ I can't believe how much time has actually passed by since my last update on this site. But thanks to Christina Aguilera's track "Haunted House", I wrote this little story for one of my favourite days of the year. Hope you enjoyed it.  
Cheers.


End file.
